


Unsolved

by areneecz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Names, One Shot, Pet Names, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: The fluff-fueled antics of Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej.





	Unsolved

The surrounding camera's slowly flickered to a stop, whirring into unconsciousness as they approached the end of yet another _BuzzFeed Unsolved_ episode. A few collective hours filled with creative comedy, shared bickering, and factual evidence. The set, the room that the collective following on the internet knew and loved, a small cozy space littered with paper scraps, strange memorabilia and outfits of past randevu's.

"Shane the brain." Madej teased, tapping the red ball-point pen against his temple as his eyes tore away from the camera lens, turning to fall upon Ryan as his lips curled into a treacherous smile. Form firm in one of the dozen chairs lingering around the _Unsolved_ set, it wasn't perfect but it was decent, decent enough to film in, create a story, a series, it was perfect enough for them. "Detective brain." He added with a snort, hidden legs nudging the other as he comfortably sat within the space of the decedent arm-chair.

"Tooting your horn again, Shane?" Ryan interjected inquisitively, a pleasant smile stretching his lips as he flashed a set of pearly-white teeth, a wide and open laugh, a beautifully shared example of confidence as Ryan shook his expression away. Hands, fingers dancing below to close any lingering folders he once had open for the duration of the recently filmed episode. "Y'know, all that gloating could result in a _serious_ inflation of the Madej ego." He teased, an eye-roll evident along with a lingering smile. Teasing, he adored teasing Shane, little comments slipping here and there whenever they remained in close proximity for too long, it was a pastime, an event the two had grown accustomed to, grown to love.

"Hey, hey." Shane commented, a smile still evident as he plucked the thin plastic tube behind his ear effortlessly. With a lean he kicked back, feet crossed as he folded his hands together, raised overhead as he sat back in relaxation, a teasing example of cockiness as Ryan watched with a wide smile. Watching Shane was something he adored, something he had found himself doing, a constant show, the jokes, the comments, the whirring cogs hiding behind the man's facade. "You have to admit that I do add some sort of _compelling_ evidence to these little sessions." He added with a shift, a move to his arms as they lowered, crossing over his chest as his foot again nudged Ryan's.

"Sessions?" Ryan questioned, smile still evident, calmer as he moved, as he stood momentarily, folding his leg beneath before sitting once again. The name Shane gave what they dedicated continuous, copious amounts of time to supplied him a pleasant buzz of excitement. Fingers etched over the trinket-filled table-top as he pushed his yellow portfolio away. "Is that what they are?" He asked with a teasing tone, a flushed expression of embarrassment as he noticed the stirring emotion deep within the recesses of his own personal being.

"You know it, sweetheart." Shane cooed, lips curling at the edge of temptation as he watched Ryan writhe under the accompanying fog Shane supplied. The nickname earned an immediate reaction, a flush of color, a blush of emotion and feeling as Ryan rolled his eyes, a still obvious smile on his face as he kicked his feet up to rest them atop Shane's crossed legs. "I love 'em, these _**sessions**_ , spending time with you." He revealed, a short wisp encasing his words as he placed his crossed arms atop Ryan's feet, fingers inching around to calmly massage at the skin underneath, a delicate notion of care and compassion.

"You just like hogging my ball-point pens." Ryan teased, leaning back into the chair as a usual smile set into motion, shaping his facial features as he fell into the rhythm of Shane's moving fingers. "Anything of mine you can get your hands on." He added with a cocky eyebrow wag, a shift in his features as his tongue poked out, edging in Shane's direction as he teased his taller friend.

"Mhm." Shane hummed, hands firm and clamped around Ryan's ankles, pulling further up his figure as needy fingers, gliding hands slid underneath the frame of the smaller man. Hot palms firm against Ryan's lower back as he watched Shane's conscious movements, the smile, the curve shaping his lips as he heaved the weight of the lopsided man into his arms, a bridal-style hang of limbs as he edged closer to the warmth of the other. "Especially you." He complimented, a nuzzle as he returned to his chair, Ryan slinked in his grasp as he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Especially me?" Ryan asked, a curve to his back as he crawled into a comfortable nook to better eye Shane, still within his grasp as his own hands furled forward, clinging to the flesh of Shane's face as he watched the other with dew-dropped irises. He loved him, whenether or not he properly expressed it, he did, loved the little things, the big, everything Ryan was made out of, every atom that had compiled together to form the being he now stood as. "Shane." He called, the name sharp on his tongue as his cold fingers absorbed the warmth the others face gave off.

"Hey." Shane announced, pulling Ryan in closer as his arms bent, slacked close to his form as the two took in the features of each other's faces, the view the closeness supplied them with. With a calm jerk he moved, face pressing in to bite at the skin of Ryan's bottom lip, kissing the teased flesh over and over before finally pulling back, a simple tease to fluster his partner. "I mean it." He added, words now sought true as Ryan bathed in the embarrassment of the simple kiss Shane had supplied him with.

Without another word they reconnected, re-living the closeness as lips met, flesh parting and shifting, atop one another as the kiss lasted many-a-minute. Teeth gritting against each other as the continuous teasing nip of bone against flesh as teeth dragged over skin, parting lips allowing tongues to enter as appendages slinked over, flowing over and into the area as the loving embrace finally detached, a trail of spit linking the two that Ryan was quick to brush away as he heaved in a well-needed collection of air, a warmth to his face as he rested atop the other's chest with a collection of breathy whispers.

"I love you." Ryan announced, high on the toxins the other supplied him with, the closeness, the temperature they shared off camera, behind the scenes. He knew other's knew, knew the world would soon be able to tell, but somehow, somewhat, someway, he didn't care. "Just a reminder." He announced, a sweet shape to his lips as he closed his eyes, ears attentive of the rhythmic beat of the other's heart.

"I know, baby." Shane hummed, hands curled around the other's backside, pulling him in closer as he leaned back in the comfortable arm-chair, fingers moving to furl through the small collection of locks atop the other's head. The nickname earned an immediate reaction, a purr as Ryan curled in as close as he could manage, fingers below furling in the fabric of Shane's shirt as he comfortably rested. "I love you too." He announced, closing his eyes in union as the two shared a collective moment together resting.


End file.
